


Inesperado

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Developing Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Will Graham, Post-Episode: s01e09 Trou Normand, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unplanned Pregnancy, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Needs a Hug, intersex omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Omegaverse. Will Graham lleva días con esos síntomas matinales que solo pueden significar una cosa, que traería a un crío al mundo. Sería perfecto si no fuera porque lleva meses, tras un celo inesperado, en una relación sexual con Hannibal Lecter, el asesino que lo ha manipulado desde el primer momento y que, seguramente, reaccionará con su usual crueldad al enterarse. Esto sí que es estar jodido.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclectic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectic/gifts).



Will sabe que cuatro días consecutivos despertando con náuseas no es normal. Es lo único que sabe, ahora, lavándose los dientes mientras siente el cuerpo pesado y observa su rostro en el espejo, un gesto de preocupación en su ceño.

No es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no pensar sobre el por qué de su malestar matinal. Pero el solo hecho de contemplarlo lo hace sentirse poco menos que descuartizado, con un hoyo profundo abriéndose debajo de sus pies. 

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Escupe la pasta y el agua, se seca la boca y camina hasta su cama, donde se tira boca abajo. Si esto es un embarazo, entonces está en graves problemas y su posible asesinato no es siquiera el primero de la lista.

Piensa en cómo se inició esto, en el camino que tomó y que lo metió en esta situación: su maldita soledad y por supuesto, amor.

* * *

Hannibal lo invita a desayunar al día siguiente del asesinato de Tobias Budge. Sus ojos lucen serios cuando se lo pide y Will estuvo tan preocupado por ponerlo en riesgo que no puede decirle que no. No se siente capaz, menos aún con todas las extrañas emociones que Hannibal le genera, que lo están convirtiendo en un adicto a su presencia.

El alfa lo recibe vestido cómodamente, con un día libre después del ataque. En el comedor ya tiene un pequeño festín al que Will se sienta gustoso y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

No es hasta que han terminado, con Will explicándole que Jack le dio tres días de licencia, que Hannibal vuelve a tomar seriedad, algo en su mirada pareciendo encontrar una nueva determinación. Es la única persona a la que Will es incapaz de leer totalmente, siempre hay una sombra, un diorama, que le impide reflejar su mente.

—He estado pensando en tus síntomas —susurra Hannibal, observándolo—, y creo que la posibilidad de que lo que padezcas sea algo físico tiene mérito, un mérito al que no le he dado suficiente valor.

Will siente sus ojos abrirse de par en par, la probabilidad de que lo que dice Hannibal sea así... no sabe qué decir, solo asiente para que el doctor continúe.

—Tengo un buen contacto de un neurólogo y con un scan podríamos tener más seguridad en cuánto darle crédito a que sea así —sonríe levemente, aún mirándolo fijo.

Will asiente otra vez y, maravillado, no se aguanta el preguntar—, ¿irás conmigo, por favor? No sé si pueda hacerme cargo solo, soy un desastre.

Es Hannibal quien mueve ahora su cabeza, aceptando, y sus ojos parecen brillar con algo que Will no logra entender.

-

-

-

Los exámenes arrojan encefalitis y que su cerebro está en fuego. Will se siente desamparado: por un lado tan contento de no estar perdiendo la cabeza, pero por otra parte atemorizado del malestar, de que sea demasiado tarde. El doctor Sutcliffe les confirma que si hubiese pasado más de tiempo agravándose, las alucinaciones más su cuadro empático podrían haberle provocado un ataque de psicosis.

Pero no fue así, Hannibal lo evitó. Hannibal, que no deja su lado, que le trae comida casera como elegantes sopas de pollo. Quien pasea y alimenta a sus perros. Que lo mira como si viera en él algo mágico. Nadie, ni siquiera los alfas que alguna vez trataron de invitarlo a salir, que trataron de tener algo con él, que al no ver un futuro claro lo dejaron; se han portado de tal forma con él, un omega casi de segunda clase.

Es difícil no caer más y más. Lleva poniéndose así desde el inicio, sucumbiendo a las emociones que le saca Hannibal y a estas alturas cree que no le importa.

Cuando lo dan de alta y vuelve a su hogar, piensa que las cosas cambiarán y que quizás lo del alfa era solo piedad. Pero Hannibal lo invita a cenar a su casa.

Tan cortés. Will siente su mente, siente acercarse más y más, ver una oscuridad que lo llama, miradas que lo encienden y que lo hacen tanto querer conectar.

Es, por supuesto, un desastre nuevo cuando los antibióticos que sigue tomando para eliminar totalmente la infección, le saturan el suprimidor de su celo. No es algo para lo que esté preparado y no solo porque hace más de 10 años que no pasa por ese estado, sino que porque se encuentra con Hannibal, en su mansión, cenando.

Siente su cara ruborizarse, como si la fiebre ya lo consumiera. Debió saberlo, llevaba días sintiéndose raro, melancólico y caliente de igual manera. Pero lo atribuyó a los cambios de ánimo de su mejoría, igual que el insomnio y la falta de apetito.

Hannibal deja los cubiertos en la mesa, atento. Claramente sabe lo que ocurre—. Will, ¿podrías volver a Wolf Trap ahora?

Will se aguanta un gemido, apretando los muslos y sintiendo su coño comenzar a mojarse. Sus mejillas se ponen aún más rojas, de vergüenza, y no es capaz de tratar de mirar a Hannibal. Estaba saliendo todo tan bien, por fin, y ahora esto, cree que se pondrá a sollozar, y no precisamente de placer.

El alfa se para y camina hacia él, despacio, como para no asustarlo. Se arrodilla al lado de su silla, sin tocarlo—. ¿Llamo a Alana para que cuide a tus perros? Puedo ofrecerte una de las habitaciones y prometer que no te hará falta nada.

Su cortesía es encantadora, Will no puede evitar girar su rostro y mirarlo. Los pómulos de Hannibal también lucen rosa y sus mirada, siempre cálida, parece quemarle la piel. Lo está mirando con tanto deseo.

Cierra los ojos y piensa, cree que quizás esto no es lo peor. Quiere a Hannibal, hace ya bastante tiempo que lo hace, y con seguridad luego de su enfermedad. Puede imaginarse una vida a su lado, descubriendo su alma, armando una familia.

Cree pensar que Hannibal siente algo parecido. Si no, no entiende la búsqueda de su compañía, el fácil afecto. Así que mueve las manos que mantenía apretando sus muslos, y se arrodilla también, con dificultad, sintiendo el sudor en todo su cuerpo y las inmensas ansías de placer. Observa con ojos entrecerrados a Hannibal y pregunta—. ¿Nada? 

Hannibal traga duro y toma sus manos, las acaricia con tanta suavidad—, lo que tú me pidas —jura.

Y Will lo besa, anclándose a sus hombros, sintiéndose en un fuego sin dolor, queriendo consumir y ser consumido. Los brazos de Hannibal lo aprietan, levantándolo de una, botando los platos y cubiertos en la mesa y dejándolo ahí.

Will solo es capaz de gemir con más fuerza, llevándose una mano al pelo y la otra a su pantalón, el que trata de desabrochar con dedos temblorosos. Sus ojos están fijos en los de Hannibal, quien se saca su propia ropa y lo toma por los muslos hasta dejarlos colgados en el borde de la mesa. Murmura palabras cariñosas mientras lo desnuda, ayudándolo con la tarea, besando su cuello, sus pezones.

Electricidad parece atravesarlo, hacerlo tirarse sus rizos, rasguñar la madera detrás de su espalda para luego atraer el rostro de Hannibal, besarlo como si pudiera saciar el calor en su piel. Dos dedos acarician los labios mojados de su entrepierna, sus rodillas cayendo aún más abiertas, y cuando lo penetran, solo puede estremecerse.

Hannibal no parece mejor, tirita arriba suyo, completamente consumido. Will gime y gime y murmura su nombre, rogando, exigiendo, hasta que siente la cabeza del pene de Hannibal embestirlo con fuerza y de una sola vez.

Son estocadas que lo penetran hasta donde duele, que lo tienen retorciéndose en la mesa mojada por su sudor, por sus líquidos. Hannibal le deja mordidas en el cuello, lo llama exquisito.

Will ronronea, como si estuviera completo por primera vez. Atrae sus muslos a las caderas de Hannibal, sintiéndose escalar en el placer, en ese punto maravilloso dentro de sí que Hannibal toca, en cómo su coño se abre y se aprieta, en cómo no necesita tocar su propio pene para sentirse tan bien. Se viene así, una punzada luminosa de placer, sin parar, solo queriendo sentir más cerca a Hannibal, el nudo en su miembro atándolos con poder.

Y es ahí, oliendo su placer, observando el salvajismo de su cara, sintiéndose tan profundamente poseído, que Will ve. Demasiado, suficiente.

Pero los efectos de su celo lo vuelven a dejar ciego. Ese y los dos días siguientes. Recuerda más y más sexo, agua y comida, besos en su rostro.

Despierta en un colchón demasiado suave para ser suyo, con el cuerpo adolorido y cada momento de las últimas jornadas quemándole las retinas. Se aprieta a las sábanas, dándose cuenta que está desnudo. Pero no es capaz de ninguna acción, solo del entendimiento de _ese_ momento, de los ojos rojos de Hannibal. De la bestia en su interior.

Es Hannibal, siempre lo ha sido. Su asesino, el copycat y el destripador.

 _Por supuesto_.

Lo peor entonces, piensa, tratando de esconderse aún más entre las telas, no es que mata, ni que, por dios, canibaliza personas. No, lo peor para Will, quien se avergüenza de lo bajo que ha caído, de lo horrible en lo que se ha convertido, como persona y como omega, es que todas sus esperanzas están rotas. 

Hannibal claramente está jugando con él. Desde el inicio, su fascinación es por su mente, es por su contacto con Jack, con el FBI. Logra ver escenas y escenas de manipulaciones. Se plantea que incluso la encefalitis debió jugar un papel.

Le duele el cuerpo y está cansado y, seguro, deshidratado. Pero todo es menor frente a lo que está sintiendo, a esta profunda desolación.

Es la llegada de Hannibal, una bandeja con desayuno entre sus brazos, lo que lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

-

-

-

Hannibal parece saber que algo cambió. Y no precisamente el que se acostaran.

Will le agradeció el cuidado, sonrojo inevitable, vaya a ser que no. Cuando Hannibal tomó su mano y besó el dorso, Will solo pudo emitir murmuros y apaciguaciones, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Dejó la casa así. Manos en los bolsillos cuando entra a su propio hogar. No puede denunciarlo, no tiene puebas.

 _No quiere_.

Saber la naturaleza de Hannibal no detienen el amor que siente.

Es horriblemente patético. Siempre lo ha sido, incapaz de conectar con todos, especialmente alfas. Tan fallado de nacimiento: demasiado hóstil para ser un buen omega. Demasiado necesitado como para ser algo más. Solitario por opción y por obviedad. Hasta Hannibal, hasta que, ingenuamente, creyó que alguien, incluso un alfa tan magnífico como Hannibal, podría mirarlo y quererlo.

No puede denunciarlo.

Hannibal no lo llama al día siguiente y tampoco al otro.

Will espera y piensa. No tiene nada más qué hacer (una llamada extremadamente incómoda con Jack, donde sí, "me topé con un celo inesperado", lo dejó con dos jornadas libres).

Es su último día de descanso, ya en la noche, cuando escucha el suave motor del Bentley estacionarse en su entrada. En momentos el alfa está tocando su puerta, manos vacías.

Will lo deja entrar, incómodo. Hannibal lo observa como un depredador y sus ojos lucen intensos. Una bestia como él es intuitiva e inteligente.

Sabe que Will lo descubrió.

—Podría hablarte de tazas, Will —comienza, sentándose con parsimonia en su sillón, sin importarle el pelaje de los perros que impregna la tela—. Tuvimos una conexión, hace unas noches. Lo sentí tan bien como te sentí a ti, y me parece comprender que pasaste por lo mismo.

Will no lo mira, caminando lento hasta una silla, observando el fuego de su chimenea—. Fue un simple celo que nadie esperaba. De hecho, me siento culpable con haberte puesto en esa situación.

Hannibal sonríe—. No deberías creer que tienes que disculparte por algo así, me sentí privilegiado de que lo compartieras conmigo.

Lo detesta tanto por sus mentiras. Se cruza de brazos y lo mira un instante—. Me imagino que no viniste solo a ponerme incómodo por las noches que pasamos —cambia el tema bruscamente.

—Veo en ti —responde Hannibal, y si Will lo creyera capaz de emociones, pensaría que está nervioso—, caminos, Will. Un increíble potencial que quiero recorrer, si me lo permitieras.

 _Oh_.

Claro. Esta era una de las posibilidades, una pequeña marioneta asesina. Por algo Hannibal ha pasado buena parte de casi un año cultivando sus urges, su oscuridad.

No puede no sonreír, el vacío otra vez en su cuerpo. En su corazón—. Preferiría no participar de algo así, si me perdonas —murmura, mirando sus zapatos.

Hannibal no contesta, un silencio que se estira sin haber participación. Se para, cabezea con firmeza y se despide, la tensión no abandonando nunca sus músculos. 

Will respira hondo y se promete dejar de ser un estúpido.

-

-

-

Es imposible. Es un tarado.

Pese a que toda la lógica apunta a que debería tomar sus cosas e ir a armarse una vida en cualquier otro lado, Will sigue en Virginia, en el FBI y, peor aún, visitando a Hannibal. Es un maldito adicto.

¿Qué tan baja tiene que ser su autoestima para someterse a esto?

Hannibal es frío, como si toda su parafernalia de cortejo nunca hubiese ocurrido. Lo sigue invitando a su casa, a cenar, pasando horas con él, pero cualquier dejo de vulnerabilidad es inexistente. Will tampoco lo busca, humillado y herido, incapaz de soportar el darse cuenta de hasta dónde llegan las mentiras del alfa al que ama.

Porque es eso, pese a todo, Hannibal lo entiende, lo hace querer entenderlo de vuelta. Aún con cada dolor, Will no puede evitar quererlo, ver trabajar su mente, escuchar su pretensión.

Hannibal lo mira siempre con ojos oscuros, la sombra de sus emociones envolviéndolo totalmente, haciendo imposible que Will pueda penetrar sus fortalezas y escalar sus muros.

Will no entiende cuál es su plan, que está esperando.

Sus conversaciones siguen apuntando a los asesinos a los que caza, a la investigación del FBI. Will le da solo los detalles que puede, en la encrucijada moral de ayudar a un maldito asesino, a no querer entregarlo.

Al menos Jack no sospecha una mierda. Solo sabe que algo enredado ocurrió entre ellos, pero hasta que el problema se entrometa en su eficiencia, no se meterá.

Es unos meses de este complejo tira y afloja, con Hannibal alejándose más y más, tratando de manipularlo de las formas más notorias, como si buscara la explosión de Will, cuando vuelven a acostarse.

Will querría culparlo en el buen vino de Hannibal. Pero sabe que tiene más relación con ser tan terriblemente patético y con un momento donde la mirada de Hannibal pareciera contener cariño, luego de que Will dijera, tal vez, una frase interesante.

Comienza con un beso, pero luego son dos y tres y terminan follando en la alfombra de la sala, con Will boca abajo, arqueando sus caderas y hundiendo su cabeza, y Hannibal tomándolo con fuerza, sus quejidos llenando el ambiente.

Will nuevamente despierta solo, sintiéndose atroz. Esta vez, además, despierta en la sala, no en una cama exquisita. 

Hannibal está en la cocina y cuando Will entra, no es ni capaz de mirarlo. 

—Estoy por salir, tengo mi primera cita a las 8:15 —menciona.

Will asiente, demasiado incómodo como para consultarle si el desayuno también es para él. Solo puede contestar—. Me voy también, tú sabes que detesto dejar a mis perros solos en la noche —dice, para tener algún justificativo.

Hannibal solo le da una mirada indiferente y una suave despedida.

Está jodido.

-

-

-

Todo parece ir cuesta abajo. 

—Will, sé qué por pasividad vas contra todos los estereotipos omega —le remarca Beverly, mirándolo con preocupación—, pero a veces está bien descansar en otras personas. ¿Tú sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa? Si soporto tu tierna neurosis, podré soportar qué me digas algo.

—Estoy bien, solo cansado. Es el insomnio —miente con verdad. Es el insomnio qué provoca la mierda que tiene con Hannibal, el que a su edad, a sus malditos 34 años, tenga una relación con ventaja con un apático asesino al que ama. El maldito asesino que cree que ponerlo en encrucijadas morales, en manipulaciones idiotas, es divertido.

Beverly lo mira escéptica y suspira molesta—, si tú lo dices.

Alana, siendo como es, también lo acorrala con preguntas bien intencionadas.

Pero es Hannibal quien lo dice sin miramientos, ambos sentados en su oficina—. Luces apagado, Will, ¿problemas personales?

Le pregunta esa mierda como si él no estuviera involucrado para nada. Como si la noche anterior no lo hubiese follado hasta que Will se durmió, agotado.

Lo detesta. Es como si fuera un colmo: un empático como él, muriendo de amor por la única criatura incapaz de empatía. Repite—, es el insomnio. No me ha dejado, lo sabes.

Se lleva una mano al rostro, rascándose la frente. Realmente está cansado.

—¿Te cansa nuestro choque? —pregunta Hannibal, sus labios formando una línea casi de frustración—, ambos sabemos muchas cosas. De ti y de mí. De nuestros propósitos en este mundo y de nuestras metas.

Will no se siente con ánimo para ponerse a jugar mentalmente con Hannibal—. ¿Estás diciéndome algo? porque podrías hacerlo claridad.

Hannibal aprieta sus labios—. Hoy es el aniversario desde que ocurrió tu celo, Will, seis meses desde que te tuve por primera vez.

—Romántico —responde con sorna, automático.

—Seis meses desde que me viste. ¿Tus planes son muy lentos, Will? debe ser agotador —continúa Hannibal, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Will lo mira confuso. Ojalá tuviera planes, el único que tenía, dejar de ser estúpido, nunca tuvo oportunidad de concretarse—. ¿De qué mierda hablas? —pregunta molesto.

El rostro de Hannibal se vuelve, si es posible, aún más inescrutable—. No rebajaré el juego en el que nos tienes hasta que seas capaz de confesarlo.

Pero Will no vino a esto. Bueno sí, viene porque ama escuchar las barbaridades que dice Hannibal, pero no vino a ser acusado de quizás qué cosa, no vino a meterle otra pieza a un juego del que, realmente, no quiere participar. Se levanta, camina hacia Hannibal y bien, al menos el alfa no se ve molesto con su cuerpo.

* * *

Es así que se acerca a su actual situación. Una semana después de que se siente más lánguido que de costumbre, su estómago apretado, y el pensamiento, inesperado y nuevo, de que quizás los antibióticos no solo se inmiscuyeron con su suprimidor.

Que quizás está realmente jodido.

Por supuesto que tiene que estar embarazado. Tres jodidos tests y una noche sin dormir son la prueba.

Se sienta en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, sus queridas compañías caninas mirándolo con curiosidad.

Hace tantos meses atrás pensaba en que tener una familia con Hannibal podía ser una realidad. El dejarse vulnerable y querer ser cuidado y amado.

Pero ahora es imposible.

Se lleva las manos al rostro, no pudiendo no dejar salir las lágrimas. No sabe si podría abortar, no por estar en contra, sino que por ser como es. Por el deseo que tanto lo ha permeado toda su vida de ser padre, de poder criar a alguien. Pero Hannibal es un monstruo, y dios, es capaz de entregarse a sí mismo para el dolor, pero no a su hijo.

Es, precisamente, cuando cree que se quedará a dormir ahí donde está, que la presencia conocida del alfa se hace notar al otro lado de su puerta. Ni siquiera lo escuchó. 

Maldición. Se levanta con rapidez, botando cualquier prueba de lo que lo afecta en el baño, se limpia la cara y deja entrar a Hannibal, quien lo mira fijamente, notando su fragilidad.

—Me has estado evitando —comienza diciendo mientras se saca los guantes de las manos, la protección contra el frío de la nieve—. Te llamé en la mañana y en la tarde, se suponía que irías a cenar conmigo. 

Lo olvidó entre todo el ajetreo de darse cuenta que su vida se fue al carajo. Se encoge de hombros, fingiendo placidez—, no se me ocurrió decirte que no podía, no me siento bien. Creo que me pegué un resfrío en clases.

—Preferiría que me dijeras esas cosas. No encuentro interés en sumar más subterfugio a lo que tenemos —contesta con frialdad.

Y bien, Will siempre, siempre soporta esto. Le da igual (no, pero se trata de mentir con eso), que Hannibal siempre esté preocupado de su jueguito, sus manipulaciones y fervor con verlo convertirse en la peor versión de sí mismo. Pero ahora, cuando se siente horrible y desmoronado, no tiene tiempo para esto—. Contigo es así, cada día. Me apuntas cada vez que nos vemos, subes tus paredes al punto de que estoy escalando un maldito Everest. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Abre los brazos, sin importarle el dramatismo. Peor, siente la garganta apretársele.

Hannibal solo lo observa molesto, como si las acciones de Will tuvieran como motivo hacerlo sentirse así—. Es hipocresía, Will, que te creas con el derecho de hacerme esa pregunta, como si no llevaras meses esperando por mi caída, por mi paso en falso.

—¿Qué? —exclama, tomando asiento en uno de sus sofás, agotado de esta discusión, de no entender qué juego están jugando.

—¿Me dirás que no sabes quien soy? —pregunta Hannibal, ojos serios y furia en sus palabras—, ¿qué no estás trabajando en mandarme al infierno?

Ha pasado por tantas emociones últimamente que la increíble rabia parece nueva cuando la siente—. Yo, quien te sigue la corriente en toda la mierda que haces. Yo, quien soporta que me trates como un títere barato. Yo —dice, y se muerde la mejilla para no quebrarse—, que soporto que seas así.

Hannibal hace una mueca—. Tu actuación es digna de los antiguos teatros, Will, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Responderás a mis interrogantes?

Will lo mira fijo, sin correr los ojos, y suspira—. Eres el destripador. Fuiste también el copycat.

Hannibal asiente, su pose superior desinflándose mientras lo mira desafiante—. ¿Y la otra?, ¿dónde está tu coraje?, ¿crees que conociéndote como te conozco no me iba a dar cuenta?

No entiende, no sabe a qué se refiere Hannibal, está demasiado cansado, emocional y físicamente, para tratar de comprender las acusaciones.

—Silencio —enfatiza Hannibal, acento marcado—, ¿de verdad crees que no lo sé?

Y Will piensa en la evidencia que tiene en el baño. En sus mañanas complicadas, en la tensión en su bajo abdomen. Piensa en el olfato de Hannibal, en su intuición.

Por supuesto que sabe.

Se levanta asustado, lo que pone de alerta al alfa, que lo observa como si viera una presa. Y Will corre hacia las escaleras, casi resbalándose, y se mete al dormitorio de huéspedes, oscuro y empolvado. Cierra con llave con el corazón temblándole.

Siente los pasos de Hannibal frente a su puerta— Will —lo escucha y algo que podría ser un suspiro—. No te haré daño, ¿no ha quedado claro que soy incapaz?

Will ríe con sobriedad. Hannibal solo sabe dolerle, dolerle tanto.

—Hasta conocerte no creí que podría pasar por esto —Will se sienta contra la puerta, escuchando el suave tono de Hannibal—, me pensaba por encima de estas situaciones. Todos los omegas que he conocido, dignos y hermosos, de castas antiguas y bien posicionadas. Pero tenías que ser tú y tu mente, tu ingenuidad y tu belleza. ¿Cuándo supiste que me tenías, Will, al terminar tu celo? ¿cuándo fui a pedir tu amor?

Se imagina el rostro de Hannibal, tan cruel siempre, volver a tomar esos gestos de cariño. Niega con la cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer.

—Will —dice otra vez Hannibal, y puede detectar la debilidad en su voz—. ¿confesarás por fin? ¿me dirás que trabajas con Jack para destruirme?

De todas las posibles mierdas del mundo. No puede no emitir un bufido sonoro, levantarse del suelo, abrir la puerta y empujar al alfa que lo mira con total dolor.

—¿Trabajar con Jack? ¿piensas que he pasado meses comiéndome tu horrible actitud y desprecio porque te estoy cazando? —pregunta incrédulo, sintiendo náuseas que no son por lo que está dentro de su cuerpo.

Hannibal no responde, solo lo mira con decepción.

—Eres tú el estúpido —murmura, entrando de nuevo a la alcoba y sentándose en la cama sin ocupar, siente su estómago revoloteado y quiere acostarse y dormir—, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?, ¿no crees que ya habría hecho algo?

Hannibal se para en el umbral de la puerta, inescrutable como siempre—. Ya declaré que no te haría daño, no necesitas seguir fingiendo ignorancia.

Will se echa hacia atrás hasta acomodarse en el colchón, notando que es tiempo ya de mejorar sus muebles—. Hannibal, supe en mi celo que eras un asesino caníbal. Y cuando me fuiste a ver después, propusiste volverme tu protegido. Sacar "mi potencial" como seguramente lo has hecho con tantos otros. ¿De verdad esperabas que aceptara eso? 

—Te ofrecí un futuro juntos. Eres mi igual, Will, ¿cómo no podrías saberlo?

Se tapa la cara, respira hondo, confiesa—, creí que podríamos ser felices, de alguna forma. Que me habías salvado y que me amabas. Has sido tú el único mentiroso en esta parodia de relación. Quien ha jugado conmigo desde el inicio, manipulándome a tu antojo. ¿Me dirás que no sabías que estaba enfermo, qué seguramente pensaste en algo mejor y por eso me ofreciste tratamiento?

Hannibal guarda silencio, mientras lo mira, Will puede casi ver su mente trabajar—. Supe después de Tobias Budge cuánto te necesitaba. Que no podría arriesgarte ni dejarte continuar así. Que mi juego estaba por debajo de tu bienestar —se mueve, como si quisiera acercarse—. No te estaba ofreciendo ser mi marioneta, sino que mi pareja. Ser mío, Will.

Will lo mira por entre sus dedos—. Pero Hannibal, recién había sabido quién eras y lo qué seguramente me estabas haciendo desde el comienzo. ¿Cómo podría adivinar tus intenciones? ¿no podrías hablar en términos simples alguna vez?

Solo son segundos de decisión hasta que Hannibal se encuentra a su lado, sentándose en la cama, sus manos en sus rodillas—. Te quiero Will, te necesito. Vine esta noche a decirte que no podía continuar esta charada, que si pedías mi entrega, la tendrías en tus manos.

Will mueve sus dedos al borde de la cama, mirando un hilo descosido—. No quiero eso, Hannibal, no quererlo ha sido parte de mis problemas —susurra.

Las manos de Hannibal se mueven nerviosas—. ¿Por qué corriste entonces, si estoy tan equivocado?

El nudo en la garganta vuelve, junto a eso, sus temores. Siente sus labios apretarse patéticamente y sus ojos le pican. Nuevamente, sus dedos tapan su rostro.

—Oh, mi amor —escucha a Hannibal murmurar con tanto sentimiento, como antes de que se metieran en este confuso malentendido. Lo siente acostarse a sus espaldas, sin tocarlo—, te he hecho daño, ¿no? mi falta de comprensión hacia mis emociones, hacia mi reacción. Creí que armando un caparazón a mí alrededor, aún con tu insistencia, podría resistirte. Pero también fui incapaz de no recibirte, de no desearte como lo hago, de dibujarte en mi mente y anhelar tu compañía. 

—Eres un idiota, un horrible hijo de perra —contesta con la voz entrecortada—, no era necesario que te portaras como si me estuvieras desmembrando mentalmente. No entendía tus cambios, creí que seguías jugando conmigo, esperando a ver qué pasaba —se gira, hasta tenerlo en frente y baja los dedos, descuidado de las pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas—, hasta que te aburrieras y no sé, te deshicieras de mí.

Hannibal toca su cara, su mano tiembla y su rostro refleja preocupación, vergüenza—. No podría. Me equivoqué Will, creí —mira hacia el lado, rehuyendo—, que no podrías amarme así, busqué confiar en el peor de los escenarios por mis propias faltas hacia ti, pensando en que si sabías la verdad, el único motivo por el que seguirías a mi lado sería para cazarme. Si me permites corregir mis errores, lo haré. Estoy en tus manos.

Will lo observa, la vulnerabilidad que tanto extrañaba, atravesando las paredes de su oscuridad y viéndolo totalmente, a su amor incalculable, pese a los imposibles de que su bestia pudiera sentirse así. Sabe que pudo haber sido más claro desde el inicio y que su falta de autoestima también contribuyó a que cayeran en esto.

Pero lo ama, y al final de las cosas, eso es lo único que importa—. Tendríamos que comenzar de nuevo. Desde cero, quizás con total honestidad.

Hannibal asiente, esperanza en sus ojos.

—Así que te diré ahora, porque creo que no lo sabes —se rasca el cabello, incómodo en su propia piel—, creí que era esto a lo que te referías, por eso me asusté. Pero claramente no tienes idea —se muerde el labio para parar de hablar en círculos, Hannibal lo observa expectante—. Vamos ser papás —trata de sonreír pero su rostro está demasiado congelado en decenas de emociones como para poder elegir una expresión.

El de Hannibal parece estar pasando por un situación similar, porque lo mira en lo que debe ser completo shock. Sus ojos pasan de su rostro a su barriga y nuevamente hacen el viaje mientras su garganta emite un sonido sordo.

Will llena el silencio—, tenía mis sospechas porque me he sentido peor de lo normal y estoy vomitando cada mañana, pese a que no he comprado una botella nueva de whisky y no me he emborrachado por necesidad. Fueron esos malditos antibióticos —susurra molesto.

—No puedes tomar alcohol, Will, no es bueno —responde Hannibal con un pequeño fruncimiento de sus cejas casi transparentes.

—Eso es con lo que te quedas, por supuesto.

Hannibal sonríe, de verdad, sus colmillos claros entre sus dientes. Sus manos acarician su rostro y cierra los ojos—, mi amado, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. No podría ponerle otro nombre a esta sensación —exclama, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre, tocándolo con reverencia—, pero solo puede ser felicidad.

Y bien, Will está bastante cansado de todo, pero por fin tranquilo de apagar la incertidumbre y bajarse del carrusel. Se acerca más hacia Hannibal, sintiendo sus párpados pesados, decidiendo dormir ahí, con ropa y en su cama llena de polvo. Los dedos de Hannibal acarician su cabello, otra mano lo abraza en su espalda, y Will se duerme escuchando susurros en otro idioma mientras, por fin, se siente completamente amado.

**Author's Note:**

> Para ti Eclectic, que elegiste ese prompt del embarazo inesperado, espero que te guste!  
> Me gusta pensar en el pov de Hannibal siendo una opera trágica toda la historia jajaja esperando con sufrimiento la traición de su pequeño omega y luego waaah jajaja


End file.
